


The Artist's Childhood

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: The Artist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: The soft and fluffy childhood of Draco Malfoy who was so sweet and use to paint. <3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Artist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991053
Kudos: 69
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	The Artist's Childhood

When Draco was still wobbling when he walked his mother had given him a small set of colours. And she smiled sweetly at him as his eyes gleamed with wonder. He blowed a raspberry at her in a way to say thank you, which made her giggle a bit.

And then when she found him in his rooms with the colour scattered all over she was not surprised. But as she got a closer look apparently there was a pattern. The first part was only blue, the second red and the third yellow. It seemed like her son had quite the eye for colouring.

So with a soft smile she lifted him up and sat down on a nearby sofa. Balancing him on her lap she took those small hands which were so small and fragile and slowing started wiping the colours with a wet cloth. At the touch of the wet cloth he giggled with twinkling silver eyes and Narcissa stared with aww at her beautiful son and made a promise that she'll do anything to protect him, no matter what.

At the age of five Draco started learning how to draw. And he loved those classes the most. He would spend hours in the room with his most kindest teacher. And everytime he drew something he would take it to his mother with a huge grin on his face. And she would pick him and look at the drawings with aww then give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

But around the age of seven his father thought it wasn't fit for a Malfoy to spend all his time drawing. So he removed the teacher and took away all of art supplies. That was one of the most traumatic thing that ever happened to him.

And then he started to go for fencing lessons, violin and piano lessons and more advance lessons. Sometimes he would wonder if these would ever come in use and would never put her heart into it. And even if his father didn't notice, his mother did.

So, when Draco returned covered in sweat after his fencing lessons his mother just smiled at him. And clutching those small hands she leads him down a corridor he has never visited before. After a brief walk they reach a closed doors which looked clean compared to the dusty ones. And with twinkling eyes Narcissa opened the door and looked down happily at her son who was mouth was hanging open.

There in front of them was a huge room filled with all kinds of art supplies. Draco entered the room with wide eyes. There were shelves of with jars of different colours, muggle pencils of different kinds and all kinds of parchments and all his old drawings. Tears started slipping from his eyes as he wobbled to his mother to thank her. She picked him up and started wiping the tears.

"Th.. Thank.. You. "  
"You're welcome, darling. "  
"Th.. Thank you. "  
"Darling don't cry. "  
"Yes mommy. "  
"And don't tell your father about this. "  
"Secret? "  
"Yes it's our secret. "  
"Our secret? "  
"Yes darling. "  
"Pinky pwomise."  
"Why yes darling. " 

And after a few moments Narcissa had a precious sleeping dragons in her arms who she carried to the bedroom. Then with a wave of her wand she cleaned him up and placed him on the bed. With a soft kiss on the forehead and a promise to keep her safe she left the room to talk with her husband. To ~~threaten~~ tell him never to take away colours from Draco ever again

And as Draco grew up his skills started growing. He could draw such exquisite sketches and paintings people would applaud with aww. But in Hogwarts only his Slytherin house members knew of his skills. Because when he felt like it he would sketch one of them and that person's sketch would be the talk of the common room for that day. And in eighth year his art was his only escape and he wished he was left alone to at least do that. But a certain green eyed boy didn't seem to leave him alone. <3


End file.
